This new variety of African violet plant was obtained by cross-pollenating the seed parent "Melodie" Rhonda and the pollen parent "Melodie" Farrah.times."Melodie" Julianne Sport. The seed pods of the pollenated plants were used as the generic basis for initiating further propagation trials. The specified plant was a selection from among the initial 90 selected plants remaining from the initial cross. The plant of this disclosure was selected on the basis of a number of outstanding characteristics in combination which included the plant having contrasting top and bottom leaf coloration without red tones, with leaves of uniform shape borne by long, ponderous leaf stems. Leaves and leaf stems lack any red coloration and contrast with multicolored flower parts. The further displays a generous number of flowers of generally single and attractive, rounded shape with slightly ruffled petal peripheral portions. The flowers are nearly flat when fully open and are supported on peduncles that are strong but which lean. Petals are predominately white with purple-violet margin color which appealingly contrasts with the white central petal portions.
This selection was subsequently denominated "Dayna". I have asexually reproduced `Dayna` by take leaf cuttings to start plants in the conventional manner for Saintpaulia ionantha as well known to the grower. Clones of this original selection have proven to be substantially identical to the parent plant in all distinguishing characteristics and establish that `Dayna` is genetically stable.